


A Small Rebellion

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: It was Bodhi's first transport mission to Eadu and it was raining as usual, the miserable planet had weather to match. Bodhi was shouting at a guard who was making him stand in the rain because they needed to "spot check" the ship - Bodhi couldn't have cared less about the spot check but surely he could have stayed on board or been lead inside or something.After he'd finished his rant at the guard, who remained unimpressed throughout, he looked around the platform and made eye contact with a man standing in the entrance way, he was shielded from the rain and illuminated by the spotlights. Bodhi could see an amused grin grace the other man’s face.





	

When Bodhi had been young his mother had told him he had a good heart - when he got older he wasn't sure whether he believed her. Bodhi had grown up primarily with only empire propaganda - that the empire was good and kind, that they were spread peace and order throughout the galaxy, that the rebel scum was upsetting that. It was something that had never quite sat right with Bodhi but he had a good heart right? And if the empire was trying to spread peace then he should support them, right?  
  
He'd always wanted to be a pilot, from the first time he’d seen one in the sky, it had seemed obvious at the time that he would be an imperial starfighter pilot so he had enrolled in flight academy. By the end of the first year he knew without a doubt that he did not and could not support the empire.  
  
He didn't know what to do though, if he dropped out then what? It's not like the rebels were easy to find - he couldn't just run off and join them. And he was one man, what could one man really do. So he carried on but his heart wasn’t in it, ultimately leading to him flunking his exams in his 2nd year of the academy. Bodhi kept his head down though, tried to be a good little minion for the empire and tried not to feel too worthless. He managed to become an ensign and was assigned as a cargo pilot, flying made him feel better and if he didn’t think about his cargo too hard then sometimes he almost felt alright.  
  
He got noticed eventually, it was inevitable really he was too hot headed by far and had a habit of talking far more than was normal for a lowly cargo pilot. He'd mouthed off to the wrong person ended up with the twisted punishment of helping strip his home planet of sacred items and transporting them to a miserable planet that was inhabited solely by one imperial base built into the side of a jagged mountain.  
  
xxx  
  
When Galen had first been brought back by the empire his first thought was that he would kill himself when an opportunity arose. It was the easiest way to keep Jyn safe and to stop them for using him to create a weapon or monstrous it had forced him to leave in the first place. It followed that while he was waiting for the opportunity Galen would assume the role that Krennic wanted of him, he would play nice and pretend to help – that way he would be able to look over the plans they already had, see how far they had progressed and see if he could sabotage them in away.  
  
As he looked over the plans though a horrible realisation washed over him, a wave of despair almost as bad as when he had watched Lyra getting shot, almost as devastating and holding her dead body in his arms - they didn't need him. They had called him in because they’d hit a dead end and couldn't piece it all together yet but everything was there. Everything they need was down in print, they would just need the right mind and enough time and eventually the weapon would get made one way or another.  
  
As Galen had heaved his guts into a toilet after his realisation he knew something had to be done. This weapon couldn’t come to fruition, this couldn’t be his legacy. He considered destroying the plans burning the whole base down and going in a blaze of glory but he couldn’t risk that there would be backups elsewhere. For weeks he worked on his mask, trying desperately to carry on and think of a plan. It was in the depth of his despair, while Krennic was lording over him he came up with a plan. It was Krennic himself who gave him the idea, with a throw away comment, after hearing some rebellion fighting , of "make sure it's rebel proof too".  
  
He’d almost smiled then, but he didn’t want to give himself away. But that was what he would do, make the weapon so that somehow the rebel alliance would be able to destroy, and then when the time was right get the message to the rebels somehow.  
  
Xxx  
  
It was Bodhi's first transport mission to Eadu and it was raining as usual, the miserable planet had weather to match. Bodhi was shouting at a guard who was making him stand in the rain because they needed to "spot check" the ship - Bodhi couldn't have cared less about the spot check but surely he could have stayed on board or been lead inside or something.  
  
After he'd finished his rant at the guard, who remained unimpressed throughout, he looked around the platform and made eye contact with a man standing in the entrance way, he was shielded from the rain and illuminated by the spotlights. Bodhi could see an amused grin grace the other man’s face.  
  
Xxx  
  
He had been the first person Galen had seen since he had been brought back that showed a spark of anything that wasn't compliance or cruelty. He had wanted some air, to get away from his work so when they said a shipment was coming in he thought he'd observe.  
  
Galen had heard the other man shouting from the other side of the platform even over the rain. The sentence "I thought the empire was at least good for being regimentally organised but clearly that isn't even true!" It was a bit too close to rebelling but it was unlikely the man would be reported by any of the guards - after being stationed on this desolate rock they weren't exactly thrilled with the empire either.  
  
It had made Galen smile though, watch him shouting and waving his arms wildly. It was the first time Galen had smiled since he'd been brought back. The other man turned and their eyes meet, there was a fire behind them that made Galen feel something else that he hadn't felt in a long time - hope.  
  
Xxx  
  
Bodhi had finally been allowed inside after his routine spot check, but he was soaked to the bone and in a foul mood by the time it had happened. He was storming towards the accommodation for personnel that visited the base when he was stopped by the man he’d seen at the dock.  
  
"Excuse me." The silver haired man had called out, catching Bodhi by his arm to stop him. Bodhi felt a sudden dread wash over him – he couldn't recall what he'd said during the rant but he had a horrible feeling that he'd said something bad and that maybe the amused grin wasn't as warm as he had initially thought it was, perhaps it had been cruel.  
  
"Galen Erso." The other man introduced himself, sticking his hand out to shake.  
  
"Bodhi Rook." Bodhi offered, taking the proffered hand – Bodhi was still hesitant and couldn't stop his stomach from churning even if Galen's eye still held a certain warmth, Bodhi knew well enough that that could be faked especially by a particularly cruel person wishing to lull their pray into a false sense of security.  
  
"Are you staying the night?" Galen asked him, and Bodhi nodded. "I was wondering perhaps if you would join for a drink in my quarters this evening? After you've gotten dry of course."  
  
Bodhi was stunned for a moment, his gut instinct was to say no – but there was something about Galen, a kindness and warmth that seemed genuine. Something Bodhi didn't often see working for the empire. "Okay." Galen's smiled stretched wide and he told Bodhi how to find his quarters and walked away without letting Bodhi say another word.  
  
Bodhi stood in place for a few moments letting it sink in before he turned on his heel and made his way to the guest quarters.  
  
Xxx  
  
Bodhi turned up at his door about half an hour later, looking nervous and skittish – like he was ready to run at any given moment. "Come in." Galen said as gently as he could, Lyra had always told him he had a soothing voice so he hoped he could put it to good use. "Drink?"  
  
"Erm, yeah, yeah please." Bodhi replied, looking around the room with flickering eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you invite me here?"  
  
It made Galen chuckle slightly – it was a candidness he had come to stop expecting from people. His room hadn't been bugged in some time, "a show of faith" Krennic had called it – although Galen was sure it was because he never did anything that it was unbearably boring for anyone to troll through. His room was still monitored for any outgoing or incoming transmissions however Galen couldn't take that personally as the whole base was. Baring that in mind Galen decided to be honest – it was a risk – even if Bodhi was just a cargo ship pilot any hint that Galen was not 100% loyal would end badly.  
  
"You were the first person I've seen on this base that hasn't been brainwashed by the empire, it was refreshing." Galen replied, handing over the drink he had poured. "Take a seat." Galen gestured to the small seating area he had.  
  
Bodhi eyebrows had went up in shock at the comment and as he made his way over to the seating Galen could see that he was thinking something over, most likely weighing up the risks of what he wanted to say next – to Galen's delight he didn't disappoint.  
  
"Is it true you defected?" Bodhi asked.  
  
Galen tilted his head and weighed up his options, "Where did you hear that?" He asked.  
  
"I asked around about this base after I got assigned, the rumour was that the head science officer was a defector, that you'd ran away and they'd had to bring you back kicking and screaming."  
  
"I was a bit more dignified than that." Galen replied and this seemed to startle a laugh out of Bodhi, who tried to cough to cover it up.  
  
"You must be important then." Bodhi stated, it wasn't a question but a conclusion he'd drawn.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well if you weren't they would have killed you when they found you, not brought you back."  
  
"Quite right." Galen replied thinking only of Lyra and how she was not important enough, the atmosphere in the room grew heavy then.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean..." Bodhi began but Galen cut him off.  
  
"Think nothing of it."  
  
Xxx  
  
Bodhi shuffled awkwardly in his seat for a moment, "What did you do?" He asked before noticing Galen's confused look, "When you defected, what did you do after you left but before they brought you back?"  
  
Bodhi figured he hadn't joined the rebels – or if he had, he had done so covertly and in a way that the empire wouldn't have known about. He doesn't know how important someone would have to be before they could rebel against the empire and still be brought back and given a job of seniority – even if it was just on this desolate planet.  
  
"I farmed." Galen answered shortly, a small wistful smile appearing back on his face.  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
Galen seemed to contemplate this. "I believe it was the happiest time of my life." Bodhi wasn't sure what that said about Galen or Galen's life but he knew it was significant, the conversation had been more honest than Bodhi was expecting but they were still tiptoeing a dangerous line. Neither had said anything outright, they were skirting dangerously close around the edge – Bodhi wasn't quite sure what that meant either, however he couldn't help but feel that he was sitting a test, he knew the answers but he didn't know if they were the right thing to say or the wrong thing.  
  
"What would you do?" Galen asked, "If you could do anything?" That was easy, be a pilot, Bodhi thought. Only he was a pilot – just not the type of pilot he wanted to be. He suddenly thought of leaving the empire, defecting, and become a rebel pilot – something he hadn't let himself think about for a couple of years now.  
  
"I don't know." He decided to go with in the end and Galen raised an eyebrow that told Bodhi he didn't believe his answer. Bodhi cleared his throat and cast his eyes down to look at his knee, picking at a lose thread there. "I guess I'd still be a pilot."  
  
"But not for the empire." Galen finished for him and Bodhi's eyes snapped up.  
  
"I never said that!" Bodhi spluttered but Galen just smiled at him. There was a silence then and Bodhi could tell the Galen was trying to get the measure of him, assessing him silently and Bodhi heart rate picked up. This is where he found out whether or not the test was set up to make him fail.  
  
"No of course you didn't." Galen said. "Nor would you ever, because you're smarter than that." Bodhi swallowed and said nothing.  
  
"I think I should go now." Bodhi said, jumping up from his seat.  
  
"Of course." Galen said agreeable, standing up and seeing him to the door. Just as Bodhi was on the other side of the door Galen grabbed his arm, there was a long pause as they looked at each other. Galen was looking for something Bodhi could tell but he didn’t know what. Galen took a step forward so there was barely an inch between them and in a soft voice, so soft Bodhi had to strain to catch it said "May the force be with you."  
  
He let go of Bodhi's arm and retreated back in his room, door sliding shut. Leaving Bodhi shell shocked in the corridor.  
  
Xxx  
  
Galen observed the cargo ship getting reloaded, ready to make its journey back to Jedha. He wasn't sure whether he'd come here to see Bodhi or not – he'd given too much away last night, certainly to someone he'd only met once, but what was done was done.  
  
He was startled when a hand grabbed hold of his wrist, he whipped around and was confronted with Bodhi looking tired and slightly frantic. It made Galen's heart seize, he hoped he hasn’t been stupid – not when he'd come so far. Bodhi starting dragging him out onto the platform and Galen followed, they moved quickly and Bodhi located them behind some creates sitting on the docks, away from prying eyes.  
  
Bodhi's hand didn't loosen its grip on Galen's wrist, even when they stopped moving – like he was worried about Galen running away. Bodhi's eyes flicked between Galen's quickly, clearly trying to figure something out. "What you were saying last night..." Bodhi started but trailed off. To be fair to both of them not much had been said last night but it was enough when they both worked for the empire. "I think we should carry on speaking about it next time I'm here." He finished and Galen felt relief wash through him.  
  
"I would look forward to it." Galen said and relief seemed to come over Bodhi's face too. It wasn't much, they hadn't said or admitted anything really but it was a small rebellion, one that gave Galen hope. Galen was watched all the time and could never leave this base but Bodhi might stand a chance. Maybe Bodhi could be his way of getting his trap out to the right people – to stop the death star and help tip the war in the right way.  
  
Behind him Galen heard footsteps and any relief and hope he'd been feeling in that moment drained out of him, if they were seen conspiring while hiding away from view it could crush any chance Galen and Bodhi had. Without a second thought and moving fast he seized the back on Bodhi's head with his free hand, he grabbed the front of Bodhi's flight uniform with his other hand, the one that Bodhi was still clutching the wrist of, and pulled him forward into a kiss.  
  
He tried to keep his lips gentle trying not to hurt Bodhi, but kept a tight grip on the back of his head and flight suit hoping that Bodhi would not fight him and give them away. However much to Galen's surprise Bodhi seemed to melt into it, his body leaning forward into Galen's, the hand around Galen's wrist tightened and the other came up to clutch at his side.  
  
In a moment it was over when the guard Galen had heard interrupted with a strangled cough and a slur of "sorry"s make Bodhi jump away from Galen and hit into the creates behind him.  
  
There was an awkward silence as the two of them watched the guard scurry away. "You did that because you heard the guard." Bodhi said piecing it together quickly and a flush spreading across his face. "Which I knew, because obviously I heard him too." He carried on, looking anywhere but Galen, who couldn't help but be charmed.  
  
Galen smiled softly and stepped forward into Bodhi's space again. Bodhi looked up at him and Galen cupped his elbow pulling him closer, "That was one reason." He answered and kissed him gently on the lips. When he pulled away Bodhi's eyes fluttered open and a smile graced his face.  
  
"Come see me next time you are here." Galen said and Bodhi nodded.  
  
Both of them moved away – going separate directions, it wouldn't be good to cause more suspicion. He wondered if the guard would tell anyone or keep it to himself, he wondered if the small rebellion he had started with Bodhi would start something bigger. The only thing Galen could go on for now was hope.  
  
He cast one last glance back at the pilot who was boarding the cargo ship before he made his way back to his lab. Until next time.  

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my original works [here](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AlySimmo)


End file.
